<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dressed up for daddy by maryleee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201602">dressed up for daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryleee/pseuds/maryleee'>maryleee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nina &amp; olivia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Lingerie, Marathon Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Piss kink, School Uniforms, Vaginal Sex, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryleee/pseuds/maryleee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Olivia shopped for clothes and lingerie, she always had her daddy in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Older Man/Younger Woman - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nina &amp; olivia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dressed up for daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>felt like fucking with olivia (who's from my other ongoing series) for a bit LOLLL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Olivia hated going to the mall by herself. Not only was it a tad dangerous, seeing as she was sixteen and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it was simply awkward to go to the mall all alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Nina would jump at the opportunity to go shopping, but already had plans to help out her neighbor with something. Olivia couldn’t figure out what kind of job she had that paid her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, but she wasn’t one to pry. She figured she’d just get the shopping trip over with and get home before it got dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father, James, happened to be stepping out of his car just as she pulled into the driveway. He greeted her with a smile and a wave, helping her with the two baby pink bags she had in her hands. With a glance towards the empty passenger seat, he asked, “I’m guessing Nina couldn’t go with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had plans already. I made it fine on my own, though,” Olivia grinned, following her father to the front door, “Mom still isn’t home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently some friends invited her out for a drink, so you know how that goes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Gotcha.” Olivia hung her backpack on the rack near the front entrance, fidgeting with one of the charms hanging from the zippers. “Did you… wanna see what I got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James ruffled her hair, sliding his hand downwards to cup her cheek. “Only if you want to show me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed, but nodded before taking the two shopping bags to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything she bought from the lingerie store was for him, after all. Olivia didn’t have a boyfriend - and frankly, didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>one when she was getting everything she needed (and then some) from her father. It was a secret from everyone, even Nina, and especially from her mother.  Both James and Olivia loved her just fine, honestly, but there was just something about hiding their entire relationship from her that made it that much more enticing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James was waiting for her in the living room, the curtains to the patio windows drawn back. Olivia almost chickened out when she saw the curtains pulled back for everyone to see, but if it made her father happy, she’d bite her tongue and deal with it. Besides, their fence was tall enough to hide most of what they were going to be doing, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first bra and panty set was sheer, a pink little thing that complimented her caramel skin tone. Her father pulled her onto his lap almost immediately, running his hands up and down her waist and thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parted her cheeks, fingers feeling for the jewel nestled between them. “Kept it in all day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia bit her lip as James moved the plug inside of her. “Mm-hmm. Like you asked me to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He kissed her collarbones, her neck, then finally met her lips. Olivia gasped into the kiss when she felt the plug almost leave her ass completely before being shoved right back in. She sucked down on her father’s tongue to distract herself from the feeling, wanting to hold off on cumming for as long as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James licked into her mouth, grabbing and kneading the flesh of her ass. “This set’s cute. Shows off your cute, tight little ass. You look like the perfect little slut, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia keened, grinding down against her father’s tented pants. “Daddy, please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, what, honey? Use your words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia groaned, pouting. “Pervert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” her daddy said amusedly, pulling on one of the straps to her thong so it snapped against her skin. She squeaked, furrowing her eyebrows together. “You sound sexy when you beg for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen chewed her bottom lip, considering his praise. James continued to pump the plug in and out of her, the action making her cunt begin to drip. “It’s embarrassing…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her daddy sighed, keeping that amused smile on his handsome face. He undid his belt, along with the zipper and button to his pants, freeing his cock so it rubbed against the sheer lace of Olivia’s panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing a good job of getting me so excited for you, though.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia stared at his cock like she was hungry for it. It had been a little while since they were able to be completely alone like this, after all. They had brief moments to themselves at night, when James would sneak into his daughter’s room to play with her pussy before she woke up, eating her out to his heart’s content. Once Olivia woke up, they would waste no time in fucking for the majority of the night. Other rare moments in the bathroom or the car were quick, sometimes just a blowjob before he came in her cunt, leaving her full and dripping out of her panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please - Please fuck me, daddy,” the girl practically whined, rubbing her cunt against his cockhead. “I need it, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all James needed to hear. He pushed her panties to the side and slid right in, bottoming out quickly. Olivia gasped, covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from moaning too loudly, as she began to roll her hips. She felt so wonderfully full, and her daddy wasn’t in the mood to go slow. He hammered up into her, hitting the wall of her womb so perfectly that she couldn’t help but cry out through her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The majority of their evening was spent just like that - with Olivia stuffed to the brim with her daddy’s cock. The only reasons she had to leave was to change into the rest of her clothes, all bought with her father in mind. Various bra and pany sets, some with garter belts, some with stockings, but her daddy’s favorite articles of clothing were the “normal” clothes she bought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James rocked his cock into Olivia from behind, hand gripping her hips tight. She had on a plaid schoolgirl skirt that barely covered her ass; the moment she was bent over the coffee table, her pussy and ass were exposed and ready to be stuffed. Her cropped shirt was see-through, the uniform ribbon doing little to hide her perky nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should trade your uniform skirt for this one,” her daddy said, nearly pulling all the way out of her cunt before slowly pushing back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’d - expel me on the spot.” Olivia wanted to laugh, but it came out as a choked moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Or maybe the male teachers wouldn’t be able to control themselves around you.” He pulled out of her pussy completely, lining his cockhead up with her asshole. He pushed in with ease, as she had been stuffed with a plug all day during school. “They’d use all of your holes - your tight cunt, your perfect little ass, and that beautiful mouth… all day, like a little cocksleeve. Would you like that, baby? To just be a cocksleeve for everyone to use, dressed like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia’s orgasm took her by surprise, her ass twitching as James hammered on. He fucked her through her orgasm, switching between her asshole and her dripping pussy to his heart’s content. Olivia slumped against the table, short </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah ah ahs</span>
  </em>
  <span> tumbling out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a perfect girl, Liv. Such a good little whore for me.” James said, lifting her up by her arms to ram into her more deeply. Her pussy was slick with his cum already, some of it dribbling out and down her leg as he fucked into her. “Do you want me to cum in your cunt? Put a baby in you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded furiously, black hair falling down her back as she arched it. “Yes, please, daddy, I need more of your cum, please -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James came with a groan, gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises as he spilled more of himself into her. He continued to pump in and out of her slowly, helping the cum dribble out of her pussy and down her thighs. Olivia switched occasionally, the aftershocks of another orgasm still rolling through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, her daddy gave her a light spank. She squeaked, pushing back against his softening cock. James smiled, rubbing the now pink spot on her ass, “C’mon, baby. I need to take a piss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked her up easily, staying fully sheathed inside of her. Olivia leaned into him, loving the warmth of his arms as he moved to one of the bathrooms. She could stay like this forever - warming her daddy’s cock in his arms as he held her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her daddy set her down on the toilet seat gently, leaning down to kiss her. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, rocking her hips lightly as she felt his cock begin to harden. She moaned into the kiss when she felt something hot begin to pool inside of her, streaming from her daddy’s dick. Olivia loved being his personal toilet, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James pulled out for just a moment with a sigh, watching as his piss streamed out of his daughter’s wet cunt. Olivia’s legs trembled slightly; she couldn’t help her own piss that began to stream out of her right along her daddy’s. A mixture of cum and piss dripped into the toilet below her, coming from both her pussy and her asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fucking hot, baby,” James muttered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Olivia grinned when her daddy stood to his full height, offering his cock to suck. She took gentle hold of his half hard dick, stroking lovingly before planting a few kisses to the cockhead. She kissed along his length, suckling the tip as if sucking on a bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of her hands trailed down to her own cunt, rubbing at her clit before sliding a finger in. She was absolutely slick and wet with both her own juices and her daddy’s cum, and she was still warm from her daddy’s piss. It was heavenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James eased her off of his cock once he was fully hard, which didn’t take too long once he saw she was fingering herself. He lined up with her pussy once more and pushed in, picking her up off of the toilet seat to lead her back to the living room. He sat down on the couch, gingerly setting Olivia to lay in front of him as he lay behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you could take a bit more cum in you, doll?” he asked, slowly rocking his hips into her. “You could warm up my cock afterwards, if you’d like. Take a quick nap if you’re tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia nodded, settling against her daddy’s chest as he raised her leg up to get a better angle to pound into her. “Yes, daddy. I wanna keep going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James kissed her temple, tipping her head back to kiss her fully. She sucked on his tongue, whimpering as he upped his pace. “Such a perfect slut for me.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thinking of a threesome with olivia + nina + liv's dad.... or maybe even nina's uncle askfhjsd what do yall think??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>